Shooting Stars
by AbbyGray
Summary: What if things were not how they ended in Breaking Dawn? What if the Volturi won that day in the meadow? The Cullens were captured by the Volturi, and have spent the last twenty years working for Aro. Renesmee believed that Jacob was dead. Renesmee returns to Forks twenty years later to start fresh. If only she could avoid the nightmares, guilt, and the new students.
1. Chapter 1

What if things were not how they ended in Breaking Dawn? What if the Volturi won that day in the meadow? The Cullens were captured by the Volturi, and have spent the last twenty years working for Aro. Renesmee and Jacob escaped but were soon separated. Renesmee believed that Jacob was dead. She decided to try to move on with her life and returned to Forks to live with her grandfather, Chief Swan. Only things that seem to be plaguing her if the belief that she caused the death of everyone she loved, those pesky nightmares, and the new students that just started school. Who are they and what could they possibly want?

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters. These wonderful sparkly and furry friends belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I've always wanted to go to Forks. I'm just using them to get there!

Song: B.O.B. – Airplanes

No form of copyright infringement intended.

**Shooting Stars**

Running. Pounding. Jumping. Snapping. Growling.

I kept holding on. My mother said to hold on and don't let go. I know I shouldn't let go, but at the same time it was getting so hard to hold on.

I kept my eyes closed and my head down. I kept holding tightly to the fur of my friend, Jacob, underneath me. My hands felt like ice, and my lungs were burning from the cold. I kept trying to breathe. My heart was beating out of my chest. I could hear the panting of Jake beneath me. His heart was pounding almost as quickly as mine. I kept holding on. Just keep holding on, I continued to tell myself. I heard snapping of branches in the trees around us. I know that _they_ were sent to fetch us.

Suddenly, I heard Jake growl deeply and felt him jump and shake. I heard the screams of the vampire being torn apart. I kept my eyes closed.

It was then that I heard it…. The screaming began. I could hear them, my family, my mother, my father, my grandparents, Rose and Emmett. I heard them all….

The wind was burning my face, my body began to feel cold, I was tired, and the tears never seemed to stop coming. I couldn't stop feeling like this was my fault. I would have gladly given myself over to protect my family. I was not given a choice in the matter. Now, it was my fault they were gone.

I felt the steady rhythm of Jake running. Before I knew it, I was dozing off. It was just then that hands began to grab me, and pull me in various directions. I heard a loud crack, and Jake whimpering. I opened my eyes to see Aro before me. Then I heard Aro's voice, "So you believed you could run from me?"

BUZZ! "Wake up Seattle! Its 7:00 a.m."

I woke up with a start. There were tears still streaming down my face. Would I ever be able to forgive myself for what happened to my parents? For what happened to Jake?

The radio began to play, "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now…"

Yeah, what I really need is a wish right now…. I'd wish for my family back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters. These wonderful sparkly and furry friends belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I've always wanted to go to Forks. I'm just using them to get there!

No form of copyright infringement intended.

The Bamboos' : You Ain't No Good

Chapter 2: Misgivings and Second Considerations

After such a rough start I debated on whether or not to finishing packing and heading to Forks. I know that my grandfather, Charlie, was expecting me this afternoon. I really didn't know if I wanted to go back there. Back to where _it_ happened. I've been having this same internal debate with myself for weeks now.

I've spent so many years running. I've been running from the lies, the guilt, and my family's death. I've been running so long and so hard, I don't even know if I can stop. I don't think I will ever know if I've been running away from something or to something. Just when I thought I hit rock bottom of my shame spiral my cell phone started to ring.

As I picked up the phone I noticed the caller I.D. It was Charlie. I took about 20 seconds to decide if I really wanted to talk to him right now or not. I decided it was probably for the best if I answered the phone.

"Hello, Charlie."

"Hey, Kid!" Charlie replied, too gleefully for my woeful attitude this morning. I wondered if it would be rude to hang up, and tell him later that I must have been in a bad cell area. All I could think of was that if my mother had heard me say that, I would be in serious trouble. Which then led back to why I was going to live with my grandfather, Charlie. I didn't have a mother, or a father, or a family, well except Charlie. I didn't know where Alice and Jasper were. Even though I spent the last twenty years looking for them.

This was turning out to be a very tiring and emotionally draining morning. Maybe I could go back to bed, and start the day fresh tomorrow. The thought of going back to sleep sounded good, all except the gut wrenching nightmares I seemed to have every time I slept. So sleep was definitely out of the question.

"Uh, Ness?" Charlie asked, trying to get my attention for the third time. It wasn't that I was exactly trying to ignore him, I just put him on the back burner in my mind while I contemplated how I was going to escape this new found hell that I was placing myself in. I'm such a masochist.

"Yes, Charlie?" I responded. Not cheerfully or woefully. This was just a response, nothing more or less and this time without tears. Good for me.

"I was just wondering if you were still planning on moving here today." Charlie asked somewhat cautiously.

"Yeah, I was planning on coming today after I finished packing." I responded casually. Truth is I haven't even started backing. The bright side was that it wouldn't take me long to back. I never bring more with me than I can possibly carry. And, while I may be able to carry a lot, I typically try to keep my material goods down to several bags.

"Oh, okay then. I was just checking. Do you know about what time you will be here? I have to go to the station later today, and I didn't want to miss welcoming you home." I rolled my eyes. Maybe I have become cynical since my parent's deaths, but I just can't get use to people actually caring about me, let alone concerning themselves with my feelings. I'm used to being alone, and taking care of myself.

"Yeah. I should be there around five if that's okay?" That should give me enough time to pack, get ready, load up the car, grab something to eat, go for a hunt, and be in town with some time to spare.

"Sure. Sure kid, that's great. Sue said she would meet you at the house." Well isn't that cheery. Don't get me wrong I like Sue, but I really don't want to talk with anyone if I can avoid it. The bright side is that Sue knows what I am, so if I manage to get some blood on me from the hunt, I won't have to worry about cleaning up again or having to come up with an explanation.

"Okay. Sounds good. Listen Charlie, I have to go. I have to finish packing and getting ready. I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure Ness. I'll see you soon. " Charlie said almost regretfully.

Just as I was about to hang up the phone Charlie called my name.

"Ness."

"Yeah, Charlie?" I grudgingly returned my cell to my ear.

"You really are coming back, and staying this time right?" Charlie said sorrowfully.

"Yeah, I really am." I replied in almost a whisper. Let's just say I haven't had a proven track record with following through with plans surrounding Forks and my constant presence. I usually get in, and then get out.

"That's good kid. See you about five. Drive safe. Bye." Charlie responded gleefully yet again.

"Bye." I responded less than enthusiastic.

All I could hear was the phone clicking off. I shut the phone, and just sat there with it in my hands. I felt like I sat there forever just staring at it, staring at the walls, and wondering why my life was this way. Why me? Why now?

I finally decided it was time to get a move on. Just then The Bamboos' song " You Ain't No Good" was being introduced by the D.J. on the radio. Really? Really? If life isn't just out to get me, then I don't know what is… Oh, wait! That's right, I do. The Volturi.

Mentally shaking myself as I shivered, I decided it was best to pack up, and get out of this place. I had overstayed my welcome anyways. I began packing.

It only took me a little over fifteen minutes to put all of my stuff into three bags. I made sure to put the locket my mother gave me on that fateful day around my neck. That the bracelet Jacob gave me for Christmas was secured around my wrist. I grabbed the replacement pink ipod shuffle and placed it in my purse. Needless to say that the one that dad gave me twenty years ago was dead. I had transferred all the songs that he had put on there, on to my new ones over the years, but I still kept the original. Not because it worked, but because it was one of the last things that my dad gave me before he died. I also made sure that I had my journal. I spent the last twenty years journaling, something that my dad strongly encouraged. I found it very cathartic.

I made sure that I had my "transfer papers" for school. These papers were complete fabrication, along with my passport, I.D. and driver's license. I had purchased them from J. Jenks a week ago. They were flawless. Jenks seemed surprised to hear from me, but willingly fabricated the papers very quickly for me. Let's just say that money can buy you about anything. He told me that he was surprised to hear from me, because he had not heard from any member of my family for twenty years. I didn't know what to tell him. My parents were dead, my grandparents were dead, and Rosalie and Emmett were gone too. This did nothing to give me hope. I hadn't been able to locate Alice and Jasper, but I always hoped that they were still alive, still out there somewhere. If Jenks hadn't heard from either one of them in the past twenty years, then there was no hope.

I looked down at my newly fabricated documents, and reviewed them one last time for good measure. Carlie Cullen. Since deciding to go home, I thought it was appropriate to use my given name. I decided not to go with my first name Renesmee because it was so uncommon. Carlie was a sensible second choice. Carlie Cullen. To finally be able to use my name again, gave me such joy. I have used variations over the years of Renesmee, Carlie, Vanessa, Nessie, Wolf, Cullen, Swan, and Masen, I didn't know if I knew who I truly was. Finally, to use my own name again, felt like coming home.

I placed the papers in my purse, along with my cell phone. I grabbed my change of clothes that I had laid on the bed and went to shower and brush my teeth. I took my current clothes and threw them in the open suitcase I had lying on the bed. After rushing through my shower and my teeth brushing, I took a moment to look in the mirror, and to really look at myself. I might be what some people would call pretty, I had long wavy bronzy chestnut brown hair, brown eyes with gold flecks (this was a later addition to my original deep brown eyes. I believe it had something to do with the amount of animal blood I had ingested over the twenty years.) I had pale, smooth, flawless skin. I had the kind of skin that didn't need any makeup, which was a good thing because I typically didn't wear any. I was slight of build, like my mother. I looked about sixteen or seventeen years old. I have looked this way since I was seven years old. The thing I noticed was the dark circles under my eyes. Usually the circles only appear if I haven't hunted in a while. My last hunt was only three days ago, so I was good. I shouldn't have these dark circles under my eyes. I blamed the nightmares and my lack of sleep, and decided just this once a little bit of concealer wouldn't hurt.

After finishing my morning routine, I grabbed by toiletries and threw them in the opened suitcase, zipped it shut, grabbed by three bags, and my purse and headed downstairs. I was leaving the loft for the last time. I had no emotional connection to the place, but still it was the closest thing I had to a home, since Jake died that night on the beach. I quickly headed to my car. I grabbed my keys out of my purse and opened the trunk to the shiny silver Volvo. I have always drived a Volvo and I wasn't about to stop just because I was going back to Forks. Driving a silver Volvo always reminded me of my parents, especially my dad. Volvos were always his go to everyday car. It made me feel closer to them just driving one.

Shutting the trunk, I took one last look around the neighborhood. I sighed, thinking about what brought me here in the first place; wanting to be home, come home, but not wanting to be in Forks. Well, that's all about to change. I opened the driver's door and slid into the leather interior. I turned the radio on and listened to Clair de Lune, while I turned the key. I grabbed some fast food as I drove out of the city, and headed to the highway. This highway would take me to where it all began, it would take me home.

**Author's Note: **

Hello, everyone! Let me know what you think! I know a few of you wanted a new chapter so here it is. I will be posting regularly I hope! I hope you enjoy. I know some of you wanted a longer chapt


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

Thank you for all the support, and the new followers. I decided to put in Highways and Hunting Grounds into the story, because I think it is important to know where Carlie is coming from. She feels responsible for everything. I know that this is a short chapter, but it gives a great back story to Carlie, and that she only seems to come to town when there is a funeral. She never willingly comes to town. Thank you again for reading my story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Highways and Hunting Grounds

As I was driving my Volvo down the highway I kept asking myself, "What lunacy did I sign up for anyways? " Was I crazy to put myself through this torture again? Last time I went to Forks was four years ago for Billy's funeral. I couldn't bring myself to stay long. I only stayed two nights. The emotional damage was done however. I couldn't stay any longer. I didn't even bother going to the house, the cottage, or the meadow. I stayed with Charlie. I hoped that the demons would all go away. The guilt of that place would be washed away from me. I wasn't responsible for Billy's death. He died of old age. I still felt responsible. It was all my fault. Billy wasn't the same after I broke the news to him, when I told him of Jake's death. I could hear the anguish in his voice, the disappointment. He never seemed to blame me for Jake's death. I supposed he figured I blamed myself enough for the two of us.

I went back to Forks the first time since my family's death, eight years after it happened. It was for the funeral that the pack wanted to give Jake. I felt I had to go. As Jake's life mate, his bonded, I had to be there. Even with all of that, it didn't make it any easier. Or should I say Leah, didn't make it any easier. She blamed me, almost as much as I blamed myself. Seth didn't blame me and was overly cautious not to set me off. I think their mother had something to do with Leah's change of tone. Needless, to say, she left me alone after the first day. I went to the funeral, excepted the condolences from the pack, cried myself to sleep for the three days I was there. And I left. I packed up in the middle of the night, and got lost in endless sea of continents. I kept hoping I would find a place that would remind me of home, that would take my mind off of the sorrow. I lost everything I loved, my family and Jake. Everything had been taken from me. The only thing left the Volturi hadn't taken was my life. I tempted fate on more than one occasion. I continued to go to Italy, hoping they would find me, catch me, end me. I kept thinking of the ways to force their hand, but I couldn't kill innocent people. I wasn't raised like that. I didn't want to be Aro's pet. I wanted everything he took from me. I wanted him finally dead, and gone. I wanted my family, I wanted Jake.

My tears were falling so fast, I had to pull over to the side of the road before I wrecked. I sat there for at least ten minutes and cried my eyes out. It wasn't until I had calmed myself down, that I looked up and noticed the sign, "Welcome to Forks." I guess I was so distracted with ghosts from the past that I didn't realize that I had gotten to Forks already.

There I sat with a heavy burden on my heart. Should I just turn around and leave? Should I call Charlie later and tell him that I couldn't do it, and hope that he understands? Should I keep driving? Should I stay?

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think straight. I figured it would be best if I made all my decisions on a full stomach. I pulled the car off the side of the road, and headed down the first side road available. I kept driving until the woods got dense. I parked the car, and opened the door. I stood there in the woods of Forks for the first time in twenty years. I took a deep breathe, and was reminded of home. I was home. This one time didn't include death or destruction. I was here for the first time, because I wanted to be. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, to get it out of my face.

I started to walk into the woods, sensing the life forms around me, a deer, a rabbit, and a mountain lion. A lion, that's what I needed. If I could bag one of those, I'm sure I'd have my head on straight. I remembered that this area was part of the treaty. I made sure that I ran on my family's side of the treaty line. I didn't know if the pack still considered me a friend, and would be willing to give me free reign on the hunting grounds.

I ran off in the direction of the lion, breathing in the animal's sweet smell. Running, chasing, pounding, I leapt up and put my arms around the fierce beast running towards me. I sank my teeth into him and drank deeply. I drank him until he was dead, until the light left his eyes. I sat down on the moist mossy ground, and took a deep breathe. I hadn't hunted like that in a long time. I looked at the mountain lion, and decided to leave him for the other animals to ravage. I didn't have time to bury a body that big.

Slowly rising, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, to make sure that I didn't have any blood on my face. For a fighting lion, he was a clean kill. I didn't have any blood on my clothes and my face was clean. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and walked back to the car. When I made it to the car, I had finally made my decision. I would go to Charlie's, I would stay in Forks, and I would go to school. I didn't know if I would be able to go to my grandparent's home, the cottage, or the meadow, but I would at least try to have a semblance of a normal life.

I climbed into the car, and headed to Charlie's. I was conceding defeat. Forks had won this battle, at least for now.


End file.
